It is known to use cam locks or sprag-type bearings in orthotic and prosthetic joints. Conventional joints, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional joints are undesirably heavy and large. Conventional joints also do not demonstrate optimal performance or functionality. More particularly, the mechanical release mechanisms of conventional joints have an undesirably long distance to travel and standard sprag bearings must be coupled with an external release mechanism such as a ratcheting device. Further, conventional joints are not cosmetically pleasing. Still further, conventional joints do not permit the user to wear them on both sides of the user's anatomical joint, e.g. the lateral and medial sides of the user's anatomical knee joint. In addition, conventional joints are undesirably complex and costly to manufacture, repair and maintain. Conventional joints are also undesirably noisy and do not have sufficiently narrow profiles.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for an orthotic and prosthetic joint could be provided that would be lighter and smaller than conventional joints. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for an orthotic and prosthetic joint could be provided that would demonstrate improved performance and functionality as compared to conventional joints. More particularly, it would be desirable if the distance travelled by the release mechanism could be reduced and an external release mechanism such as a ratcheting device could be eliminated. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for an orthotic and prosthetic joint could be provided that would be more cosmetically pleasing than conventional joints. It would be still further desirable if such apparatus and method for an orthotic and prosthetic joint could be provided that would permit the user to wear the joint on both sides of the user's anatomical joint, e.g. the lateral and medial sides of the user's anatomical knee joint. In addition, it would be desirable if such an apparatus and method for an orthotic and prosthetic joint could be provided that would be simpler and less costly to manufacture, repair and maintain. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for an orthotic and prosthetic joint could be provided that would reduce or eliminate noise during use and reduce the profile of the joint.